zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Super Smash Bros. Brawl
Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 15:44, 19 April 2008 (UTC)Yes it is quite fun, Has anyone else noticed that the Arua Storm look's kind of like the Kamehameha Wave? And Super Sonic like the Super Sayain transformation? I have it. It rocks. It's way different than Melee; I like 100 times better than Melee though.--Richard 15:58, 19 April 2008 (UTC) U should get Brawl it way better then melee more character more stages no more cheap wavedashing. My best player would Link followed by Mario and Samus. And my favorite stage would be final destination it's excellent place if your trying to show your skills because it has no trick or traps. and if u turn all the items off and it's 1vs1 it's a true test of skill.:Snore6 Sorry if i offended u. Yeah melee was a great game too in fact all the super smash series was good.:Snore6 Hi. this is my 1st time posting on zelda pedia. I think nintendo should have changed some of the characters slightly. Like the starfox characters. Falco is almost exactly the same as fox, they even have the same final smash which is kinda disappointing. Falco needs a new moveset. Falco's final smash should involve an arwing. Then there is wolf. His moves dont need to change but for his fs(final smash)there was never such a thing as a star wolf landmaster, he should use a wolfen. i can understand y link & toon link would have the same moves, but the same fs? the triforce slash never occurs in any zelda games as far as i know. i think link should turn into wolf form and then midna uses her area attack thing from tp. toon should use the wind waker, or freeze time like in the final battle in phantom hourglass and run around and attack people. samus should change to samus/zero suit samus like zelda and sheik did. ithink all ALL of the attacks and final smashes should have some kind of game connection. other than those minor complaints that took me forever to explain, SSMB is one of my all time favorite games and i still play it all the time.Jumiri ps how did u all get those cool pictures next to ur comments??? Brawl is one of the awsomest beast games ever! I don't think it's ever getting old. Melee still is great, I would play it sometimes if I had it. I own anyone as Zelda, seriously, don't mess with me if I'm using her, I'm not so good as Sheik however. My second bests are Link and Samus/Zero Suit Samus, in Subspace Emissary I rock with Pit and Meta Knight, not so good with them in any other settings however. I suck as Snake, he's an awsome character and all, but I just can't use him. I always do Special Brawls, those things are so fun. User: Iriadinh, Hero of Air wolf link would be sweet. i was thinking along those same lines metroid. his attacks would be: side smash: a quick bite to whatever side you use it on. up smash: would be midna picks up enemy a throws them(midna would be on back) and normal smash would be his area of attack spin. FS would be midna into a huge monster and attack!'--C2' 17:20, 16 August 2009 (UTC) now that i think about it midna would be a good character for the next SSB......'--C2' 17:20, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Darn it, Diachronos, you took my Masked Link idea, I've had that one for a couple years now... Wolf Link and Minda would work as a team, sort of like Ice Climbers (except you can't seperate them). I guess Midna would just hide in normal Link's shadow until he transforms. Their B attack could be Midna's Dark Energy, side B could be a lunging attack, and like MH32 said, his up B could be a portal teleport thing. They would be very fast, have high agility and attack power, but have poor vertical jump distance and unorthodox physics that would bake them harder to control. After all, Wolf Link isn't bipedal (duh), and there needs to be something that keeps the Wolf Link/Midna duo from being completely broken. My best character in melee was Fox, then they made him much worse in Brawl, so I switched to Ike. Quite a contrast in fighting style, but it works for me. I'm also pretty good with Lucario, Falco, and Snake. I'm terrible with King Dedede and Bowser. Jedimasterlink (talk) 03:09, 17 August 2009 (UTC) They should make the TP Temple of Time Darknut appear in the next Super Smash Bros game. I know Darknuts are Enemies, but The ToT Darknut is the only one that looks like that, and technically, he is a "character". and his Shield would just be using his shield, but he can't cover his whole body with it. Also, as he takes Damage, his armor can fall off, and when it is all knocked off, the next attack performed will result in throwing his sword and pulling out the Long Sword. He will be much more agile then, and when respawning, he has all his armor on. The final Smash could probably just be slashing his sword similar to Link's Brawl FS. His up and B move could be the "teleport" that he has in Link's Crossbow Training: Exploding into bats, but instead, be Twilight, and it reforms where he is destined to go to. Also, The Smash B attack could be throwing his Longsword at enemies, then it returns to him, but if he is already clear of his armor, he will just throw daggers. That would be good. HE MUST APPEAR!!!!!!!! O_O --'Shade Link'